Understanding Snape
by xshrimpyx
Summary: So this is a really random one-shot that came out when i was trying to write another story. It's about James understanding Snape...:


_Righteo, so this is a one-shot about James understanding Snape. So it's kinda weird and i don't really know why i wrote this. I was working on my chapter for my fic called Alternate Ending but this came out. It didn't fit into my fic properly so i decided to make this a one-shot. It really short and, i hope you like it i guess._

_Disclaimer-Yup, yup all mine :) as if guys._

**Understanding Snape**

Lily and James walked out of Dumbledore's office in a comfortable silence. They often ended up like this, in silences, but they weren't the awkward ones they used to have after an argument. They were friends now. Quite good friends in fact, best you might even call them. Of course the Marauders would always come first with James and Lily had Alice, but they seemed to be spending more and more time together. Their friends too- they all hung out. It was, in both cases, some of the happiest times of their lives...

Lily's mind was already whirling, a dreamy smile playing on her lips as they mooched down the halls. She was thinking about the ball-the Christmas ball-that she and James had been put in charge of. Her eyes flickered to James and she couldn't help smiling at the adorable frown he had on his face. She did wander briefly what he was thinking about but she knew he would tell her in time.

James was studying Lily, wishing, as usual, to know her thoughts. She had on a dreamy, almost wistful, smile that had been present since Dumbledore had told them about the ball. She was in her own little world, a place James knew little about, but he was learning, everyday he was learning more. He let his mind wander back to this morning, to when Lily had found Sirius in their bathroom. An irrepressible shiver went down this spine and he bit his lip, trying to eradicate the memory of her in a very short towel from his mind-it was sure to land him in trouble.

They turned the corner that landed them in Slytherin territory. James immediately was on his guard, the whole atmosphere of the castle changed as soon as you stepped foot down in the dungeons. He straightened himself up and took an almost unnoticeable step closer to Lily.

A couple of minutes later a figure rounded the corner and ran straight into Lily. "Watch it mudblood." Snape snarled, shoving Lily out of his way with only a moment's hesitation. Although he didn't push her hard, Lily stumbled backwards, snapping out of her daydream. Her eyes conveyed her hurt but she blinked and they had hardened. But the damage was done; they had both seen it.

James acted in a split second, grabbing the front of Snape's robes roughly. "Apologise." James hissed furiously, pressing Snape against the wall, the tip of his wand stabbing into his neck. Snape didn't look worried, not at all, his face was emotionless. Not portraying the anger and embarrassment it usually would. It threw James momentarily, but he recovered quickly and responded by ramming Snape harder against the cold stone, when he did not speak.

Snape was staring past James-at Lily. She stood in the middle of the corridor with a torn expression. Snape knew exactly what she was undecided about and he felt a slight tingling in his stomach. He tried to catch her eye but she purposely ignored him, instead placing herself beside James. "Let him go." She said in a detached voice which he barley recognised.

James gaze clashed with hers and she saw the anger he held for Snape. "No." He said, his voice strained.

Lily placed a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him. It did nothing, "Please," She asked quietly.

He shook his head obstinately, "Why are you still defending him after everything he's done to you?" James demanded.

"I'm not." She answered sharply, her green orbs flashing slightly. "He's not worth it."

It was lucky that Lily did not look at Snape at that particular moment. But James, James felt _his _body become rigid when she uttered those last three words. He could feel the sharp breaths that were almost painful to take in. He could see the agony in his eyes. He could taste the rejection. James recoiled from the pain emitting from Snape's whole body. He thought he would never feel that pain again, he hoped he would never feel that pain again. That agonising pain.

For a minute James felt almost sympathetic for Snape. He knew only too well what it felt like to love someone who would never love you back. And he knew, deep down he knew, that he would never get over Lily. In much the same way Snape wouldn't. They were both doomed to an eternity of one sided love...but the moment was gone. James pushed away from the wall, letting Snape's body slump to the ground. As he and Lily walked away, he couldn't resist another glance at the inconsolable Slytherin lying on the cold tiles.

Their eyes connected, and he understood. He understood Snape more in that spilt-second than anyone ever would for the rest of his life.

And he was sorry.

Lily tugged at his arm, pulling James away from the scene. But what she didn't realise was that she had witnessed something that would stay with him forever.

When Lily and James had their first kiss.

When James proposed.

When their son was born.

Neither James nor Snape would ever tell anybody about what happened. Lily wouldn't remember that small, insignificant, mille second when her ex best friend and best friend locked eyes but it was something neither would ever forget.

And when James did not torment Snape for the rest of the year, or ever again for that fact, Lily never thought to ask why, assuming it was for her benefit, or to maybe be a better person.

But they knew.

They both knew the real reason.

_Well there you guys have it-understanding Snape. I know it is slightly odd but umm yeah i had inspiration. And when inspiration comes, well who am i to send it away ;)_

_Please review and tell me what you think :)_


End file.
